quien?
by NiRed LetZinGer
Summary: El me protege tu no... m amas pero no es suficiente... regresa con Taya no tienes nada que hacer aqui


Disclamer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

¿culpa?

Instituto, primer gra paso a lo qeu sera el resto de la vida de una persona, ahi se adquiere experiencia, madurez, amigos eternos y unos no tanto , romances pasajeros, los que siempre su guardaran en tu corazon y dolor, muchjo dolor pero esto como todo lo demas es parte de la vida.

Isabella Marie swan se levanta cuando su despertador suena a las 5:00 am, se mira al espejo, intenta ver lo bueno que hay en ella.

A veces lo encuentra en ese lindo sonrojo que aparece a la menor provocacion, en sus ojos cjos chocolate grandes y expresivos o en su cabello castaño claro que tiene ua forma semiodulada y de un largo considerable que muchas desearia poseer y que ella no se hbia dado cuenta que tenia hasta que sus compañeros despertaron un poco de su instito adolescente y por lo tanto su vanidad. Se siente divetida, alegre, inteligente pero recuerda lo mas importante...Va a ser un bue dia

A veces no lo encuentra y se siente flacucha y sin cuerpo o forma como la tal lauren una de sus compañeras que icluso parece bulimica, ve su piel y nota demasiada palidez a pesar de que e cualquier momento libre ella se recuesta a pleno rayo de sol para darse calor cuando sus sueteres o los abrazos de sus amigos no lo logran, se siente aburrida,sin personalidad, patosa. No deberia ir a la escuela

A veces encuentra ambas, se contradice con ambas, y se siente viva, porque un adolescente de 16 años tiene defectos y virtudes, aciertos y errores, y podia seguir co mas antonimos pero...no. Se me le hace tarde para la escuela.

Se pone ese soso uiforme que consiste en una falda de cuadros azul marino, camisa blanca, sueter azul oscuro, calcetas del mismo color y zapatos negros, no desayuna porque no le da tiempo, realmente nunca le da tiempo, sale de casa para subirse a la camioneta que la lleva a la escuela de Port Angeles, en Forks hay un instituto pero a los ojos de su padre es una nimeidad asi que estudia en esta otra escuela al igual que muchos de sus vecinnos y no tan vecinos de Forks, toma alrededor de una hora llegar al instituto,hora en la que todos en la camionetaduermen,hacen tarea, escuchan musica, platican, etc,etc.

Cuado la camioneta esta llena da un rapido vistazo para ver si esta su motivo... pero nada, debio levantarse temprano.

Caminando por los pasillos divisa a Emmett y Rosalie, ellos desde la primera semana son novios.

Al llegar saluda a Alice, es pequeña duendecilla de cabello con puntas rebeldes, piel blanca, ojos dorados, perfil perfecto y risa cantaria que es su amiga desde el primer dia de clases, es decir, hace unas semanas, gracioso Isabella no pensaba hablarle a nadie pero ahora son inseparables, ninguna lo sabe pero van a ser grandes amigas.

Saluda a Jessica otra chica a la que realmente no conocen mucho una de la otra pero viven por el mismo rumbo asi que o se sabe porque pero eso ayuda.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante saluda a Ben otro chico muy gracioso, y al cual sin saber como, li tiee un gran afecto.

Ve a Lauren sentarse en su lugar, a jocelyn enfrente de ella girar y cotillear como las ariscas que son, mas atras ve a Abraham ese que le ha sacado tantas risas portonterias y mas tonterias, al fial ve al motivo de su "Va a ser un buen dia" setarse para hablar con sus amigos Abraham , tyler, Jsper y Alec, empieza a realizar actividades si darse cueta de nada.

Pasan dos horas y empieza el primer descanso. Isabella, Alice y jessica, caminan, se despejan, y regresan al salon, al dar la vuelta para entrar al salon isabella y su motivo chocan.

-Ay

-Zapatitos fijate por donde andas

-Tarado

-Saludame

-Y a mi tambien- interrumpe Alec

lFeliz reparte besos uno dado con amor rayando en pasion en una mejilla igual de blanca qu la de Alice e igual de fria que la de Alice jajaja teian que ser hermanos y otro con amor del hermano que Isabella nunca tuvo en una mejilla similaren textura y apariecia pero o en sentimientos

Regrea feliz a su lugar donde sus amigos esperan y pasan otras dos horas, la escuela almuerza sin ninguna novedad, juegan bromean, intentan estudiar y asi pasa todo ese dia sin nada espectacular, hasta la salida que es cuando medio salon camina hasta el centro de Port Angeles y toma su respectivo transporte a su respectivo destino.

Isabella, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Emmett y Rosalie van en la misma camioneta, Isabella y Edward se llevan bien, el la molesta recordandole lo pequeña que es e Isabella riendose y cotestadole hasta llegar a casa donde todos entraran en el correo electronico para pasarse la tarea y tener otras conversaciones.

Etc un dia mas de escuela.

_..._

Epov

Un dia mas de escuela, tedioso o divertido: todo depede de la escuela donde este, ahora estamos en una escuelacualquiera pero es idvertida hay gente muy buena, divertida y al parecer no soy el unico contento aqui Emmett y Rose causando furor con su "noviazgo temprano" diviertido, si la gente supiera que van para su sexta boda pero com explicarle eso a los adolescentes mundanos de estos tiempos, Alice y Jasper con su juego de no te conozco y haber si nos enamoramos aunque apuesto que no duraran ni tres meses co ese jueguito Carlisle y Esme con director y Subdirectora respectivamente, yo trato de controlarme todavia, hace unos años o decadas no recuerdo bien hice el experimento de estar con humanas de manera normal y lo logre, al principio fue dificil pero tiene sus beneficios sobre todo para la parte humana que tengo, pero no ha pasado de citas cualquiera o de alguos besos, a pesar de todo sigo siendo un ser nacido en los 1900s criado por un perfecto caballero y con una edad de 90 años.

Aunque a veces es lo mismo, mi naturaleza vampirica no me permite dormir, asi que diario a las 5:00 am comienzo a arreglarme, en 5 min estoy listo y me miro al espejo, piel blanca y dura como el marmol, ojos dorados, cabellos bronce, etc, etc, no soy vanidoso pero soy perfecto... a los ojos de los humanos, que en la cadena alimenticia son mis presas aunque hacemucho no los veo asi. Es un fastidio no tener un defecto fisicamente, solose llaga a hacer relaciones por eso, los hombres te hablan para ser mas populares y las mujeres bueno, son mujeres.

Despues de divagar salimos a tomar el tranporte a la escuela, iriamos en autos pero asi somos un poco mas "normales", al llegar saludo a mis "amigos" tipos realmente agradables y Alec al ser de mi naturaleza nos estendemos mas, pasa la primera clase... aburrido, primer receso, mis amigos necesitan despejarse y salimos, un dia normal de escuela con personas normales, a excapcion de que la muy alocada de Isabella trajo una pelota de beisbol y le esta atizado a todos un buen golpe.

Acaba la escuela nos vamos caminando, en el camino os relegamos Bella, Lauren y yo.

bella y yo llevamos una muy buena relacion ,me gusta hacerla enojar y ella con sus comentarios acidos me divierte mucho pero su amiga Lauren es medio entrometida.

-Dame la pelota Edward

-No

-Lauren ayudame.

-Ella tampoco alcanza jajaja-digo mientras ella salta intentando alcanzar la pelota que tengo en alto con mi brazo estirado, literal un gran distancia para ella.

-Te odio- y me golpea tengo que hacerme un poco para atras paraque cuado ella me toque fingir que sus leves caricias me dolieron ,pero yo se que le gusto no puedo leer su mente pero en sus actitudes lo confirmo, ella tambien me gusta.

Al llegar al centro ya no hay lugar atras y me tengo que ir con Jessica otra de las amigas de Bella, la cual por cierto va muy entretenida con la inmortalidad del cangrejo

-y dime Edward cuantos años tienes- dice Lauren

.17... perdi un año

Isabella ya no oye mas de conversacion porque el de la camioneta pone musica, a ella le gusta mucho Edward pero no sabe si el guste de ella y se siente un poco mal de que vaya a ir todo el camino con Jessica, de repente le llega una libreta

_**-que tienes? te veo triste- **_Dice Irina una compañera co se sienta con los de atras y que por alguna extraña razon sabe que a Isabella le gusta Edward

_**-Nada**_

_**-No me mientas**_

_**-Jessica y Edward esta juntos**_

_**-Pero no son nada**_

_**-ya lo se solo que bueno, tu sabes que me gusta y bla bla bla pero o importa gracias**_

_**-si quires hablar aqui estoy**_

Isabella se pierde en sus pensamientos, Edward se divierte con otra persona seguiran siendo dias normales?


End file.
